Shut Up and Kiss Me!
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Tony was not the type to not admit that he liked someone, but for his new 'crush' he was not about to tell. Yet, when that person finds out from him as he is drunk, things go downhill for him. Now his only issue would probably be that the person he likes wants him to just shut up with his lies and kiss him! "So shut up and kiss me Stark!" FrosIron.
1. Love the Way You Lie

A/n: Oddly enough I got this from the Marvel comic Civil War, I'm not sure what but when I was reading it, the idea came to me. This song was also inspired by the song _Shut Up and Kiss Me!_

So...yeah. This is a FrosIron fanfiction, and of course you understand why the title is why it is... Well, if you don't then who knows what you might think...

Yeah, I should get onto the story, heh.

Oh, one more thing, most of the chapter titles are from songs ;)

You might know them~.

* * *

**_Shut Up and Kiss Me! 01_**

**_Love the Way You Lie_**

* * *

_Tony was not the type to not admit that he liked someone, but for his new 'crush' he was not about to tell that one. Yet, when that person finds out from a drunken Tony, things go downhill for him. Now his only issue would probably be that the person he likes wants him to just shut up with his lies and kiss him! Then again, there is the team of super heroes that are willing to kill him as well... "So shut up and kiss me Stark!"FrosIron._

* * *

Finally, the battle was over, but that didn't mean the threat of Loki was over. Loki had gotten away before they could catch him, and was still at large. Yet, after about six months, no one remembered him but the heroes. Even then, most believed he was not going to get in the way any time soon. They were right in the thinking of battle. As for something else. They were far from right.

* * *

_Another damned dream about him! _Tony Stark thought as he sat upright in bed, sighing softly. Lately his dreams had been around one person and that one person was driving him up the wall. He shouldn't even be thinking about him at all! For pete sakes he was the enemy of them! He hated this, he really firkin hated this… Now, he just had to make sure he didn't see him in a long time or he would be far from fine again.

"Tony…" Then, he noticed Pepper in the room, shaking her head slowly. She sighed softly and walked over to him. "You do know I tried to wake you up about five times before this correct?" She asked and glanced at the time. "We have a meeting at one with Rhodey, and the armed forces. We have a party at five… So come on, you need to get up. We are already going to be late with meeting Rhodey."

"Ah…and you didn't tell me about this yesterday?" Tony replied and groaned. "After all, you let me stay up most of the night working on the War Machine armor for Rhodey… Oh wait… That was for the… Agh…" Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair slowly. This was a mess. At least he had finished the armor finally and wouldn't get yelled at for not getting it done for once. That was good, but he could still do without having to go to a meeting today.

Oh well.

* * *

He was so bored, so dreadfully bored. There was nothing to do before the party after Rhodey yelled at him as he was told to. Yet, the words were not meant to mean anything as Tony was his friend and he was not mad at him. Yet, still, he was bored as anything as he was out of the room. It was less boring being yelled at! Now he had to sit, and wait, to get ready for some dumb party that the newly released Justin Hammer was throwing. Why Tony was going? So that they would become so called _friends _to make everything work better for them all. Yeah right, it was not something nice of good. It was a scam. Well, Tony thought so anyways. Pepper however, insisted he at least went to the party.

But now, there was the stupid waiting game…

Waiting, and waiting.

Finally, the alarms went off.

Heh. He had some people to save.

* * *

Now, finally it was time for the party, and Tony Stark arrived at the part in a formal outfit. Pepper was in a red dress that complimented her hair. Not to mention, Rhodey tagged along and was wearing an outfit like Tony's, to match he guessed. Then again, Rhodey probably wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for the alarm earlier and the fight that happened that about killed Tony when a blast hit his arc reactor. He had the backups if it was needed... Just to be on the safe side of things for once.

"Ah, Tony Stark, glad you could make it." Justin said as he walked over and patted the other on his shoulder. Tony sighed and mentally rolled his eyes before he shook hands with the other man, and then left Pepper to talk to him as he and Rhodey headed to get drinks. After all, he was planning to stay there the whole night anyways. What did he care about this place? He didn't even want to come here anyways.

Rhodey sighed; having a feeling this was going to be a long night for some reason. He was right, well for the most part.

* * *

"You know, you are really annoying when drunk..." Rhodey sighed at his friend that had somehow gotten himself drunk all of the way. Tony getting drunk wasn't that normal, but it still happened from time to time? After all, if he got annoyed enough, or something didn't go his way, this happened. Nothing shocking or new, it just happened a lot lately.

"Hn..." Tony leaned back, about falling out of his chair. Quickly, Rhodey caught him and made sure he stayed in his seat, sighing.

"I'm going to get Pepper, you stay here." He said and then walked off to get Pepper, they just needed to leave.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here." A voice said and Tony blinked, glancing over at who had just spoken to him. He couldn't make out the face, groaning a bit. "Hn, drunk now Stark?" The person commented and sat down next to him. Tony shrugged, still really out of it. He felt an arm around his shoulders and blinked, leaning into the touch. "Apparently you can't even stay upward." The person chuckled and made sure he didn't fall. "Odd considering that you are Iron Man... Yet, you are getting this drunk at a simple party."

"Justin Hammer's party." Tony scoffed and closed his eyes as he felt his head hit the others shoulder. "Hmn...who are you anyways?"

"Hmn...Really can you not tell who I am?" The person chuckled and ran a hand through Tony's hair slowly. "Ah, well, I guess I shall tell you who this happens to be then. Loki."

"Huh. I know a Loki, tried to destroy the world and all." Tony chuckled, and kept his eyes closed.

"Ah, really now? Anything else I should know about this...other Loki?" The person asked and smiled at him.

"Hn... Not really... But I do have something about him that no one can ever find out..." Tony replied and chuckled softly.

"Hn...And what would that be?" The person asked him, running a hand through his hair still.

"I like him." Tony replied and sighed softly. "Well no, I love him... I can't tell anyone though..." His rambling was cut off as the other kissed him. His eyes snapped open and widened. However, in his drunken state, he willingly kissed back. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't mind it. "Hmn…"

"Ah…" The person pulled away and Tony found himself looking into deep emerald eyes. "So, you like me then Tony Stark?"

And, that was when all hell broke loose in Tony Stark's life.

* * *

"N-no what are you talking about?" Tony chuckled; sober enough to know now that he had just made a big mistake. "I don't like you; I like another person named Loki!" He chuckled and bit his lip, moving and looking away from the other male. This was so bad, so firkin bad. Before him was the man he liked, and he had just admitted it to him! Why was Loki here anyways? He should be hiding out somewhere right?

He felt a hand touch his chin and his eyes looked into Loki's. The other smirked. "Hn. Stark. I love the way that you are lying to me..." He commented and Tony bit his lip. "Did you forget that I can tell when you are lying to me? I am a god of lies, fire, and other things Stark. You're lie is so easy to see past… No matter how much you try to hide what you feel for me… Never would have thought you were one to like me though. I thought you _hated _my guts." He chuckled and Tony swallowed. He had to get out of this situation… His thought was left as he was kissed deeply on the lips. He groaned and fell back a bit; Loki's arms the only thing that was keeping him from falling back at this point.

"Hmn…" Tony shivered softly as he was pulled closer. Dang it, why the hell was he not fighting back. Was he willingly admitting to this now or what? No, he couldn't be. After all, this was not a good thing. Loki knew, and his team couldn't know about this. More so Thor…

"Tony! Come on we're leaving!" A voice called and the two males pulled apart. Tony panted before struggling up. Rhodey was calling for him.

"And for the record, I don't like you." Tony said and then went over to Rhodey.

Loki chuckled and smirked softly. "Oh Stark, I love the way you lie… Makes things, much more interesting..." Loki closed his eyes. Now, he had to just get this all straightened out... Hmn. This was fun, better than him being bored... But, now he just had to worry about someone finding out that would kill him for this. More so, his brother.

* * *

Rhodey glanced at his friend and frowned softly. "What's wrong with you Tony? You seem like something has gotten you all worked up…" He trailed off as his friend closed his eyes once he was in the car between Pepper and Rhodey. Slowly, Tony shook his head as to say that there was nothing wrong. He was lying; both of them knew it… But they didn't ask him about it. They knew better than to ask him about something when he was like this. It was a bit… Dangerous as you could say. He would snap in any given moment and you never knew when it would happen.

"…" As soon as the car stopped in front of his Malibu home, he headed to his room without another word. Rhodey and Pepper exchanged a look before sighing. This was going to be a long night for both of them. They followed him into the house and got ready to stay in the rooms Tony had lent them when they stayed over.

* * *

Tony growled to himself and took a deep breath. He was an idiot. He needed to stop drinking until he was drunk, more so when things like this happened. He had no common sense when drunk, so he had told the person he should never had told his feelings for him. And the god could tell that he wasn't lying at that. This was just great. He was so screwed if his team found out about this. Then again, as long as he didn't come in contact with Loki again for a while, he was in a good position. He hoped that this would turn out for the better, but that was probably not bound to happen.

_"Love the way you lie."_

"Yeah…I love the way I lie to… To protect myself." Tony muttered and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "…love the way I try to lie to protect the shell of a man I am…" He clenched his fists. "But, what more do I have to think about? Worry about… I dunno…" He closed his eyes. He had to rest, he would deal with what was going to happen tomorrow… "Damn you Loki...making me fall for you..."

_But, I'm only lying to myself if I say that I don't want to love you..._


	2. Love The Way You Lie 2

A/n: Here is chapter two~

Thanks for all of the feedback for this story~

xD I really didn't know what I was going to go with this, but I finally figured it out at like, eleven at night and yeah...

* * *

**_Shut Up and Kiss Me! 02_**

**_Love the Way You Lie 2_**

* * *

_Tony was not the type to not admit that he liked someone, but for his new 'crush' he was not about to tell that one. Yet, when that person finds out from a drunken Tony, things go downhill for him. Now his only issue would probably be that the person he likes wants him to just shut up with his lies and kiss him! Then again, there is the team of super heroes that are willing to kill him as well... "So shut up and kiss me Stark!"FrosIron._

* * *

Finally, the battle was over, but that didn't mean the threat of Loki was over. Loki had gotten away before they could catch him, and was still at large. Yet, after about six months, no one remembered him but the heroes. Even then, most believed he was not going to get in the way any time soon. They were right in the thinking of battle. As for something else. They were far from right.

* * *

"Seriously, what is with you?" Clint asked as he walked next to his friend, Tony. They were walking down the hallway together as they were heading for a meeting with someone. Somehow, Clint had been talked into going... Probably by Pepper as Tony thought about it.

"I told you before Clint, it's none of your business." Tony responded to the other male and rolled his eyes. He sighed softly, and shook his head. "It's just that I haven't been sleeping well, that's it Clint." He said as he opened the door to the meeting room. The person in charge chuckled.

"So, for once you aren't late eh Stark?"

"Oh be quite."

* * *

"Ah..." Loki sighed and leaned back, glancing over at the time. He was bored, and of course he didn't want to cause any trouble right now. Because that was boring, it was boring right now because no one played along with his games. Then again, there was a game he was interested in playing still. A little game called, the game of love.

"Heh, Stark... You made a mistake in telling me who you were in love with..." He muttered and closed his eyes slowly. "You like a dangerous person like me eh? I think maybe I should show you _just _what I happen to think about that." He got up and looked at the time. Aw, it was still early. He highly doubted the man got up before noon...

Then, for now he just had to figure out something else to do for the day until later in the night. He knew what he was going to do later on after all...and it was going to be fun.

* * *

"Tony..." Pepper watched the male walk right by her and headed for his room. He looked exhausted, torn up. Something was wrong, and she had no idea what it happened to be. He always refused to tell them to being with, but this was one of those things that Pepper wanted to understand in order to help him out. She loved him, and she wanted to understand the things that he was upset about... "Please..." Her plea was ended as the other male closed the door behind him. She stood there and then sighed. "Tony...why can't you trust me?" She asked no one in particular.

* * *

Tony clenched his fists and leaned back against his door to his room. "Why?" He whispered softly. "Why can't I get him out of my thoughts...?" He closed his eyes. "And the things I see in my dreams..." He groaned and then took a deep breath. He had to get somewhere else; he had to really get somewhere that would get his mind off of Loki. Anywhere. Then again, he may run into Loki if he wasn't careful. Great. He had to get down to his lab. Yes, Loki wouldn't know how…-

"Pleasure to see you here Stark." He jolted and found himself looking right into the eyes of Loki. His heart stopped and he swallowed. He chuckled, leaning in and kissing Tony's forehead. "Hmn...Stark...are you frozen there by seeing me?" He asked and Tony bit his lip, pressing back against the door.

"Hell no Loki." Tony hissed and the other blinked, chuckling softly then at the reaction he received for what he had asked. He moved his arms around the others waist and pulled him in closer.

"Really now Stark? You seem to not like how this is going, and your body is _all _stiff." Tony shivered at that and growled at the god. He was so tempted to tell Jarvis to set off the alarm. However, if he did that, they would find him in this awkward position. How would he explain that to them? And them would mostly mean how to explain it to Thor. "I so do love the way you try and lie to me." Loki chuckled and Tony growled.

"Leave me alone Loki!" Tony replied and moved back a bit, but couldn't as he was pressed against the door already. "I'm not lying! Stop saying you think I am, because I'm not! I don't like you!"

"Oh? But I didn't ask you yet about liking me or not." Loki responded and Tony stopped, cursed, and then looked away. "Hmn, are you trying to reassure yourself that you do not like me or... Is it something more Stark? Are you scared?" Loki asked.

"Just shut it Loki! I don't like you! I'm not scared of you either!" Tony growled and looked away, moving to the side and pushing away from the other. Slowly, he began to move back, closer and closer to his bed. This was his only way to move. Should he call for Pepper? No. She probably went home already. Great. So, he was trapped...with little options and Loki in his room. Great. Just great.

He fell back onto the bed, and Loki moved closer, and closer… Until he was on top of the billionaire, holding onto his waist. He sighed softly. "Oh Stark…I do love the way you lie in this little game…" He cooed and Tony winced. He hated that tone, it was sick, wrong, it wasn't right. There was just that limit there that told him it was all wrong. Why had he fallen for this man? Why had he fallen in love with the god of lies…? That could tell when he lied… Damn it. He always seemed to get himself into these issues and he hated when he did. It was never a good thing.

And then, he was kissing back as Loki kissed him. His mind was clouded as he kissed back, but he realized this was all just a game to the god. A game of lies, hurt, and…well the last thing he wasn't sure.

But he did know, he loved the way he lied as well. Inside, but he would never tell anyone… He could never tell anyone.

* * *

_I wish you would just stop this little game of lies already..._

_Just shut up and kiss me Stark!_

* * *

Waking in the morning, Tony found a note that lay on his desk. He sighed softly and looked at it. He wondered for a moment. Yeah he remembered now. He had fallen asleep next to Loki that night. Thankfully, nothing happened to him, but he felt like that was a missed opportunity for him. Oh well, Loki was the enemy, not one he should be hanging around anyways.

Now, to see what the hell was on that note…

_"Sir, Mrs. Potts is coming to check on you, I would advise getting up at least. She is mad at you for sleeping in past a meeting." _Jarvis spoke and Tony sighed, taking the note into his hand for a moment before laying it down. He got up and then said.

"Jarvis tell her I am taking a shower." He spoke and headed to the bathroom without another word.

_"Of course Sir." _The AI said in reply.

* * *

Pepper sighed as Jarvis told her that Tony had just stepped into the shower. Of course, he was probably just woken by the AI anyways. She looked around in the room, glad not to find someone he had slept with there in the room. However, she looked over at the desk and blinked. A piece of paper was there. Slowly, she walked over and looked at it. She was almost horrified by what she saw.

_I love the way you lie Stark, but it's about time you shut up with the lies and kiss me already! After all…you want me right? Loki? Heh. Well, let us see where this game of lies gets us._

Pepper dropped the paper. She had to talk about this with Tony. Now. What the hell had he done?

She knew whatever it was, it wasn't good if it involved the Loki she was thinking about.

_Tony, why do you keep getting into these situations?_


	3. Our Game Of Lies

_A/n: It was the game of lies...Our game of lies..._

_Chapter 3 is here~_

* * *

**_Shut Up and Kiss Me! 03_**

**_Our Game of Lies_**

* * *

_Tony was not the type to not admit that he liked someone, but for his new 'crush' he was not about to tell that one. Yet, when that person finds out from a drunken Tony, things go downhill for him. Now his only issue would probably be that the person he likes wants him to just shut up with his lies and kiss him! Then again, there is the team of super heroes that are willing to kill him as well... "So shut up and kiss me Stark!"FrosIron._

* * *

Finally, the battle was over, but that didn't mean the threat of Loki was over. Loki had gotten away before they could catch him, and was still at large. Yet, after about six months, no one remembered him but the heroes. Even then, most believed he was not going to get in the way any time soon. They were right in the thinking of battle. As for something else. They were far from right.

* * *

_I love the way you lie Stark, but it's about time you shut up with the lies and kiss me already! After all…you want me right? Loki? Heh. Well, let us see where this game of lies gets us._

* * *

_I hate this, I really hate this. _Tony thought and sighed softly. He was in big trouble, and he knew it from the way that Pepper was looking at him as he had left the bathroom. Her look was one that could kill, but thankfully it couldn't kill him. Still, he knew he was in big trouble. And, he knew why when he saw that the woman had a sheet of paper in her hands. That paper, well, it happened to be the note he left… Loki left. And from the looks of it, she had read what was on it. Great, just great.

"Tony, I demand you to tell me why the hell you have this sheet of paper, and why it is from _Loki._ I'm not shocked if you are maybe cheating on me but, really, is this some kind of sick joke leaving a note from Loki?" Pepper asked, and walked up over to him. Tony sighed softly, rubbing the back of his head as he thought about that.

"Ah well... You see Pep, I was drunk..." Tony began and Pepper blinked sighing at that. She kind of...understood that but... Loki. "And as for...Loki... I dunno, I woke up with that note there..." He sighed softly. "So...yeah." A good lie, he prayed. Then again unlike Loki, she could not see his lies. Hopefully.

"Oh...then it might be...another Loki..." Pepper said but there was something else in her eyes. "Yet, I don't think so." Her tone changed then and she shoved the note into Tony's hands and crossed her arms. "Read it Tony." She said and the male sighed.

The male looked at the note and then stopped, stilled, and cursed in his mind. This was bad, really frikin bad, for him anyways. Game of lies. Well that was a rather...interesting and true. At this point it was a game of lies. Nothing but a war of lies... Hn, and it suited them as well.

"So?" Pepper's voice snapped him out of it and he swallowed. What was he supposed to tell her now? He was sure she caught on now, and now he couldn't hide it anymore. Yes, there was no more hiding who he happened to be, well have a crush on. Wanted. Ugh, he was so doomed here.

Either Pepper was going to tell the Avengers, or something else horrible would happen to him.

"Tony, I have to say, this is the worst thing you have ever done." Pepper hissed. "Now, you should probably get ready before I alert the Avengers that Loki was here." She turned around and started walking. Tony reached out and grabbed her arm. He paused before kissing her on the lips, closing his eyes. She stopped, clearly stunned. When he pulled back he said.

"Now, that note was a lie." But, really, he was lying to himself, and he knew it. He just…didn't know what else he was supposed to do at this point.

* * *

"I saw you kiss her." Tony tensed as he heard the god of lies' voice. He took a deep breath then turned around to face the calm god that was watching him.

"What of it?" Tony responded as he turned back to what he was working on, a new adjustment for his armor. He tried to ignore that he felt the god move right behind him now, and was so, utterly close to his body. Then, there were arms around him, holding him in place as Loki whispered to him.

"You know you didn't mean that kiss…" Loki whispered softly and bit the earlobe softly. Tony shuddered and shook his head. "Are you _trying _to involve her in our little game of lies Anthony Stark?" Loki asked and Tony looked at him.

"She is not involved. She is my _girlfriend_ Loki, and I love her." He replied sternly before gasping, finding himself pressed back and being kissed by the god. He groaned and hit the ground, the god falling onto him.

"You don't love her…" Loki whispered softly. "You know who you want, so why do you keep trying to not get what you want?" He murmured and trailed a hand down the man's chest, getting a shudder.

"You _said _it's a game of lies Loki, and that is what you will get." Tony responded then before he was kissed again. Out of something, he wasn't sure what; Tony grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly back.

_Sir I would like to inform you that Mr. Rogers is on his way down here._

The two pulled apart and Loki sighed, getting up, however then he smirked. "Think about it Stark, where do you want our game of lies to come to?" He asked and then vanished. Tony laid there and then took a deep breath.

_Where **do **I want this game of lies to go?_


	4. Just Shut Up And Kiss Me Already!

_A/n: Agh, just shut up! Kiss me already!_

_But he himself…was already at his end._

* * *

**_Shut Up and Kiss Me! 04_**

**_Shut up! Kiss me Already!_**

* * *

_Tony was not the type to not admit that he liked someone, but for his new 'crush' he was not about to tell that one. Yet, when that person finds out from a drunken Tony, things go downhill for him. Now his only issue would probably be that the person he likes wants him to just shut up with his lies and kiss him! Then again, there is the team of super heroes that are willing to kill him as well... "So shut up and kiss me Stark!"FrosIron._

* * *

Finally, the battle was over, but that didn't mean the threat of Loki was over. Loki had gotten away before they could catch him, and was still at large. Yet, after about six months, no one remembered him but the heroes. Even then, most believed he was not going to get in the way any time soon. They were right in the thinking of battle. As for something else. They were far from right.

* * *

_The _game was played for a week, and during that time, Tony swore Loki was only trying to seduce him. Both were getting tired of the game as well, oddly enough for Loki considering that he didn't care about his lies. Yet, he was getting more so tired of the other lying about how he felt for him. Lies. He hated the lies so much that were about him now. After Odin lied to him about who he was. That was probably the last straw. He hated it, he really hated it.

* * *

"Stark." Loki's arms wrapped around him and the other male sighed softly. Tony swallowed softly and looked back at the other, hands still ready to work on the piece in front of him. Where the hell...no really how the hell did Loki keep coming into his home without setting off any alarms or something... Anything at all. "You need to stop this game now." He whispered softly, and Tony shook his head.

"I'm not...In love with you." Tony replied then winced as he felt Loki's hand rubbing his chest. He did his best not to make a sound, but then he felt the hand touching his more sensitive areas. "Ahn...Loki stop it!" He groaned. "How many times do I have-"

"Just shut up." Loki hissed and pressed the other back into him, whatever he was working on clashed onto the floor and Loki didn't care. He yanked the other right into his arms and held onto him tightly. "I know you are lying to me and you no it as well, so just shut up and kiss me already!" He snapped at him and Tony looked into his eyes, shuddering softly.

He got as he wanted, Tony kissed him roughly, grabbing onto him. "This is what you want?" Tony hissed and Loki smirked at him. He gripped onto the other male tightly and kissed him back. No reply, but the clash of mouths was enough for that. Tony found himself on the ground then, Loki on top of him. He gasped and shuddered as the other touched his body, his shirt had somehow fallen off.

This was bad.

But Tony didn't care anymore.

He had given in to this, and he knew it. He loved it though, and it felt good to him, despite that he knew he really shouldn't be doing this. More so with the other Avengers upstairs. Then again, as long as Thor stays out of the way... Then he was as good as gold... Er. If Fury didn't know as well. Then it really could end up badly, but oh well.

"Stark." Loki's voice had an edge to it and Tony shuddered. Something about that tone... It was so...different. Not the normal tone of voice that the god used. This one was...full of lust. "Ah...do you not want to do this?" He murmured. "Are you going to start up our game of lies again?" He purred into Tony's ears.

"Loki..." No. This wasn't him... He wasn't one to subject to anyone. Finally, he moved and sat up, pressing back against his work desk. A soft pant and then he swallowed. "I...I can't finally." He said to him and swallowed softly. "I can't do this." The gods eyes narrowed and then there was a sigh from him.

"Are you really going to start this Stark?" He whispered softly. "Again?" He moved closer, and pressed his hands on the latter's shoulders. "I know what you want..." His hand trailed lower and slowly, he rubbed the growing erection that the smaller man was getting. Tony bucked a bit as the hand gripped him and touching him all over in his lower regions. It felt...so good. He shuddered some.

"We. . .can't." Tony shuddered softly again, before kissing him softly. He couldn't help it, he really couldn't. "We can't. . .but I want to." He said into the kiss and he swore the god smirked. Then suddenly, Tony felt Loki right up against him again. Kissing him roughly, Loki moved his hand around and then gripped the others length, touching it. The moan he got from his action was something that thrilled him.

"Then, we shall." Loki wasn't about to let this slip again. Tony was his and only his, no one else could have the man. He wouldn't allow it. He couldn't allow it.

_Sir, Mrs. Potts is on her way down here with Mr. Rhodes._

Cursing, Tony moved up a bit before Loki pinned him back down, kissing him. "Not this time." Loki whispered as he kept teasing the other. "This time, I get to take you…" He muttered a spell, and then, they were gone. He was going to make sure he was forever his no matter what any of his team happened to tell him.

Because, what was his, was always his from then on.


End file.
